A Special
by 80person27
Summary: Tsuna knew the amount of blushing he had done was unhealthy, but the dress really didn't help his situation.


**Here is another small something. Got the idea from a manga I read. Let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own khr

* * *

 **A Special  
**

"Tsuna! Do you wanna go with me?" Yamamoto asked as he opened the door to Tsuna's room.

"Yamamoto, why are you in my room at eight in the morning?" Tsuna asked as he sat up while rubbing his eyes.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere with me." Yamamoto said as he gave a smile while blushing at how cute the brunet looked.

"Where do you want to go? And why couldn't you wait until later?"

"Because the special only lasts until noon today."

Tsuna let out a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. He knew his friend wasn't going to leave until he himself went along. He didn't mind going, but he preferred to go when he was more awake.

"Fine, but can you leave my room to get changed?"

"Sure thing!" Yamamoto said as he left the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but the special is only for couples."

"We are a couple!" Yamamoto said casually as he gave the waitress a smile. He and Tsuna were in a restaurant.

"Eh!?" Both Tsuna and the waitress got a blush on their faces at hearing this.

"I'm sorry, but the special is for only _male and female couples._ "

Tsuna watched from next to Yamamoto as the taller teen and the waitress just smiled at each other.

"Y-Yamamoto, we can just go somewhere else."

"I am really sorry."

* * *

"That's messed up. Can't men just get the special too?" Yamamoto said as he and Tsuna walked around. "Ne, Tsuna?"

"Yeah...? But still, saying we are a couple is a big lie." Tsuna said with a small blush. 'Not to mention something I want to happen...'

"I got it!"

Tsuna jumped when Yamamoto said that suddenly. He looked at his friend and saw a small twinkle in his eyes, somewhat scaring him.

"Y-you got...it?"

"Yup! Come on, We're going to the mall!" Yamamoto said as he started to pull Tsuna by his wrist.

"Wh-what!? Yamamoto, hold on!" Tsuna tried to pull his arm back, but the other boy had a tight grip on it. He tried to pushed back.

Yamamoto stopped in his track and turned around, making Tsuna sweat a little.

"We don't have time for this." Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna by the waist and lifted the brunet over his shoulder. "There we go. We'll get around quicker."

"Y-Yamamoto, put me down! People are staring at us!" True to what Tsuna said, everyone around them was staring, each with different reactions. 'This is so embarrassing.'

* * *

'I take it back... _this_ is way more embarrassing...'

"You look really good like that, Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a laugh.

Tsuna didn't think that this was a laughing matter. He was currently dressed up in a dress and had a wig on. To make it 'more realistic,' as Yamamoto had so kindly put it, he was even wearing panties. It took much argument on Tsuna's part to make sure that a bra wasn't added into the mix.

"Yamamoto, why didn't we just-"

"Well, let's go in!" Yamamoto said as he marched into the restaurant again. The two made it up to the front and saw the same waitress.

"I'm sorry, but weren't you here before?"

Tsuna started to sweat a little bit and jumped a little he felt an arm around his shoulder.

"Hahaha! What are you talking about? I don't remember coming here before." Yamamoto said, smile never leaving his face. "Ne, Tsu...ki?"

"Eh? A-ah! Hai!"

"Alright... Please follow me."

"We did it, Tsuna." Yamamoto whispered excitedly. "I mean, Tsuki."

"Here are your seats. I hope you enjoy."

"So this is where you wanted to take me. Yamamoto, you know there are different place for us to eat, right?" Tsuna asked as he looked around the establishment. It actually look pretty high classed and shockingly enough, only Yamamoto looked out of place. Tsuna had his dress and that looked fitting for a place like this.

"I know, but they have really great Salisbury steak, or so I've heard."

Tsuna was shocked at hearing this. He wondered if the reason Yamamoto had asked him to go was because he knew that Tsuna's favorite food was here, and for a special price. He felt some warmth fill up his chest and got a small blush.

'No. I'm probably just thinking too much into this.'

"By the way...Tsuki, but it looks like we'll have to act like a couple for a while. Sorry about that." Yamamoto gave an apologetic look towards the brunet. "That means you should probably...call me by my first name..."

It was at this time that both boys got a blush (or in Tsuna's case, a bigger blush) on their cheeks.

"W-well...Then I know what I am going to get then."

* * *

"This is really good." Yamamoto said as he ate his food.

"Yeah. I'm really glad you brought me here...Takeshi." Tsuna looked down at his food with a blush back on his face. In total, that was the third time had had called Yamamoto by his first name since the taller one had said to do so.

Yamamoto was in a similar situation involving the color of his cheeks. He had just used their 'date' as an excuse to hear Tsuna say his name, he didn't even think the brunet would actually do it. He still liked to hear it though.

"Excuse me. Pardon the interruption, but may I ask you two something?"

The two teens looked up to see a man wearing a waiter's outfit and glasses looking at the two with a slightly irritated expression. He was looking more so at Tsuna rather than both of them. Yamamoto didn't like that expression being directed towards his friend.

"Yes? What is it?" Tsuna asked in a feminine voice.

"Yes, well, would you mind showing me your identification?"

The two teens now started to sweat a little bit.

'Are they even aloud to ask for that!'

"Why would you need to see them?"

The waiter (rather, the boss) looked at Yamamoto with the same expression he gave Tsuna.

"The special for today is for _male and female couples._ We would just like to make sure..."

Yamamoto was drawing a blank on what to do, but Tsuna knew what to do. Even if he would be even more embarrassed.

"What if we show you we are a couple?" The brunet asked as he got up.

Before any more could be said, he was in front of Yamamoto. He bent down a little bit and did a quick prayer to any deity listening. He put his lips to Yamamoto's, shocking both the boss and the teen. After a few seconds, he moved away with yet another blush on his cheeks. He really hated that today he had been doing a lot of that.

"I am sorry for interrupting..." The boss said with a bow. He quickly took his leave.

"Tsuna...what was..." Yamamoto's brain was trying to process exactly what had just happened.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was internally panicking. He wasn't sure how Yamamoto would take what he just did, so he simply shrunk back into himself.

For the rest of the time, the two ate in silence. Awkward silence, I might add.

* * *

The two had made their way back to Tsuna's house after leaving the restaurant. They stood in front of the door, not looking at each other.

"...Thank you...for taking me there...Yamamoto..."

"Yeah... Hey, Tsuna...About what you did back there..."

'Here it comes! He probably going to say that it was disgusting and won't want to be my friend anymore.' Tsuna thought as that thought started to bring tears to his eyes.

"What did you mean by it?"

Tsuna was shocked at hearing this and not what he had thought. He was both glad and nervous at the same time. On one hand, he could tell Yamamoto the truth about him liking the taller boy, but on the other hand, he could simply say it was to make sure they got the special and didn't have to pay full or get kicked out. He (reluctantly) decided on the former.

"W-well...First promise me we'll still be friends...even if I tell you..."

"Okay. I promise that we will still be friends, no matter the reason."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...It's because...Ilikeyou!"

Blink once.

Blink twice.

Blink thrice.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Yamamoto asked, not believe what he just heard.

"I-I said that...I like you..." Tsuna said as he voice got quieter and his head went down.

"O-oh...'

An awkward silence came over the two. Either one knew what do or say at the time.

"Well...Thank you for taking me there..." Tsuna headed for his door, but stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked back at Yamamoto with a confused, and slightly sad, expression.

Yamamoto also looked at his hand with slight confusion. He then let out a small laugh, making Tsuna more confused, and more sad. He then took in a deep breath.

"Tsuna!"

"H-hai!' Tsuna couldn't help but to jump a little when the other had suddenly said his name.

"Tsuna! I like you too!"

Tsuna went wide eyed when he heard this. He wasn't sure if he heard that right, but he figured that he really did hear it, if his ringing ears were anything to go by.

"Y-you do?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

An awkward silence came over them again. Neither one of them knew what to do now, so they simply didn't make eye contact and made nervous gestures.

"Just hug, kiss, do something. If I have to come down there it won't be pretty for anyone."

The two looked up to see Reborn at Tsuna's window. He was looking down at the two with Leon calmly in his hand.

"Okay, okay, okay! Just don't come down here!" Tsuna quickly turned from the baby to Yamamoto. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Yamamoto midsection. "Yamamoto...Will you go out with me?"

"Hahaha! Of course."

Reborn smirked as he went in the room.

'It's about time.'

* * *

 **I am sorry about the ending! You know what, I'm sorry about this whole thing!**


End file.
